A hydrogen fuel cell vehicle is a vehicle that generates propulsion power using a motor driven by energy generated by reacting hydrogen and oxygen, and one can measure an amount of hydrogen present in a tank by measuring a pressure and a temperature of the hydrogen in a fuel (hydrogen) tank, and one can calculate the amount of fuel consumed in the vehicle by measuring the change in the amount of hydrogen present in the tank.
However, in the case of a hydrogen fuel cell vehicle, since high-pressure hydrogen of 700 bar or more is used as fuel and a temperature use range may be as wide as −40 to 85° C., the precision of the calculation measuring the amount of fuel present can decrease.
That is, since a pressure sensor and a temperature sensor are installed in the hydrogen tank of the hydrogen fuel cell vehicle and a volume of the hydrogen tank is predetermined in a design step, a hydrogen mass in the hydrogen tank can be calculated through an ideal gas equation (M=PV/RT) using values of the temperature and the pressure in the hydrogen tank, which are acquired from the pressure sensor and the temperature sensor.
A residual hydrogen amount and a hydrogen consumption amount can be determined from the change in the hydrogen mass in the hydrogen tank, and can be measured in real time, so real-time fuel efficiency may be calculated. Average fuel efficiency of the vehicle may also be calculated using the driving distance data of the vehicle, and a remaining driving distance of the vehicle may be derived from the calculated real-time fuel efficiency and average fuel efficiency, and this may all be displayed in a cluster to provide information to the driver.
However, because the pressure in the hydrogen tank is very high, the resolution of the pressure sensor is low, the temperature variation range is large, and the resolution of the temperature sensor is low, there is significant error in calculating the hydrogen mass in the hydrogen tank. Therefore, there are more occurrences of error in the displayed fuel efficiency and in the displayed remaining driving distance of the vehicle, which leads to customer dissatisfaction.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.